With the increased awareness by people of all ages of the benefit of regular physical exercise, a need has existed for a simple, compact exercising device which can be used by both men and women to increase their muscle tone, help promote good health, improve coordination, and aid in controlling weight.
Many personal exercise devices are currently available. Some exercise devices are of the type requiring repetitive body motion and using pulley assemblies. There are also many isometric devices and other resistive devices available. In addition, there exists an assortment of resilient exercising devices such as the well known chest expander and other devices utilizing multiple metal coil springs or elastic cords. Generally, the devices that are available are designed to promote muscle building and are not designed for a universal exercise program for both men and women.
The value of repetitive exercises with a resistive device is well known and health clubs, schools, Y.M.C.A.'s, and other recreational organizations have invested heavily in weight lifting equipment, weight training machines, wall mounted weight and pulley exercising devices, as well as numerous other resistive machines and apparatus. The use of such exercising devices not only augments the exercise program of those who engage in regular sports activities, such as running, hand ball, tennis, or swimming, but also the exercising devices are used by those who lack the time, space or money to engage in regular sports activitites.
Consequently, the need has long existed for a personal home exercise device that is inexpensive, allows repetitive body motions, tones and shapes the muscles, and is adjustable for universal application.
One elastic type exercising device that meets some, but not all of the above requirements, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,580 to Paris. The Paris invention is apparently designed primarily as an aid in building muscle size and does not have the adjustable features necessary to accomodate exercises for men and women of all ages.
Another elastic type exercising device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,730 to Dalton et al. This device has limited applications as it primarily is to be used only by gripping with the hands.
Another elastic type exercising device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,549 to Gunn. The Gunn patent discloses a portable elastic type exercising device which also is adjustable. Unfortunately, the Gunn invention does not allow the user to exercise more than a limited muscle group, namely the upper body.
The instant invention, however, is directed to an improved resilient exercising device which does not have the shortcomings of the prior art and yet meets the need for a simple, inexpensive, easy to use, adjustable, personal exercise device.